La aventura continua
by Luna-Inverse725
Summary: La historia siempre deben tener un final, pero... ¿Porque no hacemos una excepción para nuestro querido grupo? Capitulo 5 subido¡
1. Capitulo 1

Era una mañana de otoño, las hojas de los arboles estaban cayéndose poco a poco por el pasar del viento. La ciudad estaba tranquila, símbolo de que la paz y la tranquilidad reinab...

-¡Kaede Minamiiiii!

...o eso se creía.

-¡Azumi alejarte de Setsu!

-¡Qué te lo crees tú, aunque seáis novios, no pienso rendirme!

-¡Jooooo, Kaede, adme caso!

La escena constaba de cuatro personas, dos chicas, una pelinegra de ojos violetas, Azumi Hidaka, y otra rubia de ojos castaños, Kaede Minami, entre medio de las dos un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules, Setsu Yuuki, y llorando al lado de la rubia otro chico de pelo azulado y ojos grises, Kaoru Matsutake. En los hombros de los cuatro, aunque invisibles para los demás, se encontraban los compañeros muglox de cada uno, Mirmo, compañero de Kaede de ropa azul y rubio, Rima, compañera de Setsu de ropa rosa y peliverde, Murumo, compañero de Kaoru de ropa azul y pelo lila flojo, y Jackie, compañero de Azumi de ropa roja y pelonegro.

Los ocho estaban en su rutina diaria para ir a la escuela, Azumi y Kaede peleándose por Setsu, y Kaoru llorando al lado de Kaede.

Tin, tin, tin, tiiiiin.

-¡Maldición, vamos a llegar tarde para mirar las nuevas distribuciones por vuestras peleas, daos prisa chicos¡-Dicho estoy Mirmo sacó sus abanicos y fue al aula.

-¡Mirmo esperanos!

Con Kaede en cabeza y los demás siguiendola, llegaron a la escuela, los cuatro se situaron delante del tablón para averiguar en que clase le tocó, y para sorpresa de todos...

-¡Qué bien, os tocó a todos en la misma aula!-Rima saltó de alegría al saber que estaría de nuevo con Mirmo.

-Oh no...-Al contrario de ella, alrededor de Mirmo apareció una presencia extaña al saber que estaría de nuevo con Rima y Jackie molestando, y para colmo su hermano menor.

-Vaya mirad, los nombre se Kohichi y Haruka también están en la lista de nuestra clase.-Dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de los presente.

-Es verdad... Oídme todos, Qué tal si para celebrar que nos tocó a todos en el mismo aula, hacemos una fiesta en mi villa privada?

-¿No te importa Kaoru?-Preguntó Kaede, con su habitual cara de alegría.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué os parece chicos?

-A mi me parece bien, ¿Vosotros vendréis no chicos?

Todos los presentes respondieron ante la pregunta de Kaede.

-Bien, pues este sábado a las tres en el parque de siempre.

-Es mejor que vallamos ya al aula, si no queremos que nos pongan una falta.-Advirtió el castaño.

-Es verdad, en el cambio de clase les diremos a esos dos lo del sábado, ¡De monos prisa!- Apremió Azumi.

Todos llegaron a su clase, 3ºA, en unas silla próximas a la entrada encontraron a Kohichi y Haruka hablando, les comentaron lo del sábado, y ellos aceptaron gustosos la invitación. Pronto sonó la sirena y cada uno se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, llegó el que ahora hasta final de curso sería su tutor y a cada uno le entregó el calendario escolar.

La jornada pasó tranquila hasta que llegó el timbre de la salida y uno a uno fueron abandonando el aula, solo quedaron en su interior nuestros doce protagonistas.

-¿Entonces la fiesta cuando se hará?-Preguntó Haruka.

-Se hará el sábado, hemos quedado en el parque a las tres de la tarde, allí uno de mis vehículos vendrá a recogernos.

-Como estoy deseando que llegue el sábado, ¿Y tú Setsu?

-Supongo que sí Kaede.-Le respondió él con su mejor sonrisa.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y cada cual marchó a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi fanfic, es el segundo que hago, así que por favor, so sean duros con las criticas -.-´

Bueno, criticas, felicitaciones (lo dudo), consesos, sugerencias, lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Hasta la próxima actualización


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos :), si le vais siguiendo la pista a este fanfic, es que la primera impresión no a sido tan mala no?

Bueno, las frases que estén entre '' '' son pensamientos de personaje.

Aclarar que (se que esto os lo sabéis todos, pero es mejor prevenir que curar -.-') los personajes de Mirmo Zibang no son mios, pertenecer a sus respectivos autores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los cuatro primeros días de clases pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, los exámenes iniciales ya han sido colocados para el viernes, y adivinen quien de nuestros protagonistas está contra las cuerdas.

-¡Wuaaaaaaa, esto es imposible, jamas sacaré los exámenes!

-Vamos Kaede no es tan difícil, solo te tienes que aprender estas fórmulas y ya está.

Kaede se encontraba en la casa de Setsu estudiando para no quedar mal en la pruebas iniciales, pero, ya ven que le va fatal.

-¡Ajajajajajajaja! Kaede, con tu pequeño cerebro es imposible que te lo aprendas, además, el examen es mañana, ¿Podrás aprendértelo todo?

-¡Mirmo eres horrible!

-Tranquila Kaede, si te aprendes lo que te he dicho y le pones fuerza de voluntad, seguro que apruebas.

-¿De verdad crees eso Setsu? - Kaede le miraba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Setsu se acercó a ella, se las secó delicadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo aseguro Kaede, solo te debes esforzar un poco, si quieres, te puedes quedar hoy en mi casa, así podemos estudiar por la noche, ¿Te parece?

-¡De verdad Setsu, gracias!, voy un momento a mi casa y cojo el pijama, ¿Mirmo te vienes o te quedas a que regrese?

-Voy contigo Kaede.

-Esta bien vamos, ahora vuelvo Setsu.

Kaede salió a toda prisa de casa de Setsu, no se lo podía creer, ''Me voy a dormir a casa de Setsu, que bien... no no, Kaede, te vas a quedar solo para estudiar, y no para pasar el buen rato'', Kaede llegó a su casa, cogió su pijama y reanudo de nuevo su marcha a casa de Setsu, asegurándose de que todo este bien cerrado. De camino de regreso, pararon en una tienda para comprar Choco-Nubes a Mirmo para que no molestara. Al regresar a la casa, a los dos se les vino olor a comida procedente de la casa del castaño, llamaron a la puerta y este la abrió, aumentando así el olor a comida.

-Que bien huele Setsu...-Dijo casi embobada por el olor Kaede.

-Si, aprovechando que fuiste a recoger tus cosas, hice la cena para los cuatro, una arroz con curry sin mucho picante.

-Wuuaaaaa, Setsu eres el mejor, yo me voy para la cocina que tengo hambre.-Mirmo sacó sus abanicos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la pareja sola.

-Mirmo espera.-Al unisono y siguieron los dos a Mirmo.

Después de despejarse un poco, cenar y con un poco de comedia por parte de Rima y Mirmo, Kaede y Setsu se fueron a la habitación de este último, mientras que los dos muglox se quedaron en el salón viendo Satori.

-Bueno Kaede, sigamos estudiando, ¿Te parece?

-Sí, no pienso suspenderlo.

Los dos se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando,hasta que al fin a Kaede se le quedó en la mente todas las formulas de mates, esta última estaba cansada de tanto leer, mientras que Setsu se estaba quedando dormido.

-Ahhhhh por fin hemos terminado, Setsu gracias por todo, de verdad, no se como agradecértelo.

-De nada Kaede... no tienes que agradecerme nada...

-Pero yo quiero pagártelo de alguna forma... ya se, la próxima vez vente a mi casa, y te prepararé una cena deliciosa ¿Vale?... ¿Setsu?

Kaede giró su mirada al castaño, y lo encontró durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada a la mesa.

-''Se le ve tan lindo durmiendo... ya se''

Kaede se levando y quitó las sabanas de la cama, y se la echó a Setsu por encima, acto seguido se colocó al lado suya y cogió parte de la sabana, echándosela también por encima.

-Hasta mañana Setsu... - Dicho esto, Kaede le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al chico, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron al castaño de su sueño, aun dormido, miró el despertador llevándose una sorpresa.

-¡Ahhhhh, las ocho menos veinticinco! ¡Kaede despierta,que nos quedamos dormidos! - Al tiempo de que Setsu iba cogiendo su uniforme, Kaede iba despertando.

-Hunnnn, Setsu que pasa...

-¡Kaede espabila que son menos veinte!

-¡Quéeeee! ¡¿Setsu donde me puedo cambiar?!

-¡En el cuarto de baño, yo en mi habitación!

-¡Vale!

Cada cual se fue a cambiarse. Ya con en uniforme puesto, los dos cogieron un trozo de tostada con mermelada, se lo llevaron a la boca y salieron despedidos por la puerta, dejando en la casa a Mirmo y Rima olvidados.

En la escuela ya el tutor estaba pasando lista, hasta que llegó a los nombre de Kaede y Setsu.

-Kaede Minami y Setsu Yuuki, ¿No están Minani y Yuuki?

De repente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Kaede y Setsu jadeando.

-Presentes. - Dijeron al unisono

-Minami, Yuuki, al pasillo.

-Sí...

Los dos salieron del aula y esperaron en el pasillo, pronto salió el profesor haciéndoles entrar, acto seguido empezaron las clases normales, hasta el momento del examen inicial. Kaede estaba muy nerviosa, con los nervios a flor, cuando el profesor entregó el examen, Kaede se sorprendió, justamente puso las cosas que estudió con Setsu para la suerte de la rubia, empezó a hacer el examen. Terminada la hora, el profesor salió del aula, para corregir los exámenes, dejando a los alumnos una hora libre.

-Chicos, ¿Qué tal os salió el examen? Porque a mi bien.

-Yo para un cinco. - Respondió la pelirroja.

-A mi bien, ¿Y a ti Azumi?

-Pues mal Koichi.

-Como siempre. - Al decir eso Jackie sintió una presencia a su espalda, se giró lentamente, y vio a Azumi transformada en ogro.

-Jackieeee...

-¡Ahhhhhhh, lo siento Azumiiiii, no volveré a abrir la boca¡ - Goteo general de todos los presentes.

-Pero... seguro que me salió mejor que Kaede, ajajajaja...

-Te equivocas, me salió genial, y todo gracias a ti Setsu.

-¿Qué tienes que ver Setsu con eso Kaede? - La pelirroja no entendía el porque.

-Te explico Haruka, Kaede ayer se quedó a dormir en mi casa para estudiar, eso es todo.

-Ahhh, ahora entien...

-Kaede Minami... ¡Como te atrever a dormir en casa de mi Setsuuu!

Azumi empezó a correr detrás de Kaede por toda la escuela, los demás intentaron pararlas, en eso aparecieron Mirmo y Rima preguntando a Setsu porque los dejaron en casa, él les explicó todo, después se juntaron con los demás para dar alcance a las dos, pero nadie pudo alcanzarlas. Al teminar la maratón, Kaede obtuvo un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Azumi, Al terminar la hora libre el profesor empezó a decir las notas.

-Kaoru Matsutake, siete.

-Que bien.

-Setsu Yuuki, diez.

-Menos mal...

-Haruka Morishita, seis.

-Para ser el inicial está bien.

-Koichi Sumita, seis.

-me esperaba más nota, pero bueno.

-Azumi Hidaka, cuatro.

-Por un punto...

-Kaede Minami, nueve.

-Ahhhh... soy feliz.

-Estos son los resultado, alumnos hasta el lunes y buen fin de semana.

Después de que el profesor abandonara el aula, los doce se juntaron para hablar sobre los resultados y los planes para mañana.

-Kaede que buena nota felicidades.

-Gracias Koichi, si no hubiera sido por Setsu habría sacado un dos.

-Oye oye, ¿A cuales de tus villas nos vas a llevar Kaoru?

-Pues contestando a tu pregunta Panta, iremos a una que está en el campo, abra dulces así que no hace falta que os traigáis nada.

-¡Qué bien! - Respondieron todos los muglox

-Kaoru eres el mejor.

-Gracias Mirmo, bueno chicos, mañana en el parque a las tres, no os retraséis.

-Vale.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron a sus casas, deseando, sobre todo los mugolx, de que llegara el día de mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, espero que os haya agradado el capitulo. Quiero comentar que INTENTARÉ subir un capitulo por semana, aunque dudo que pueda en la semana siguiente con la oleada de exámenes que tengo TT.

Azumi: a nadie le importa que tengas exámenes, lo mas importante es... por que dejaste a Kaede dormir en casa de Setsu¡

Luna: por una sencilla razón, ellos dos hacen una gran pareja :33

Kaede: gracia por defender mi amor Luna :)

Azumi: Kaede...

Kaede: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - Azumi empezó ha perseguir de nuevo a Kaede por toda la sala.

Luna: Deja de perseguirla Azumi, sino te quito la paga. - Inmediatamente, después de decir eso, dejó se seguir a Kaede. - Suerte que soy yo aquí la que manda e.e

Todos excepto Luna: seguro que tenemos suerte...

Luna: Segurisimo, por Chepied que así es.

Todos menos Luna: Quien?

Luna: nada -.-'', bueno a quien le toca decir la despedía hoy?

Jackie: A mi.

Mirmo: Ajajajajajjjajaj¡ un idiota como tú lo único te va a hacer es fastidiarla, ajajajjajjajajaja¡

Jackie: Mirmo... esta me la paga¡ Jackie Zibang¡ - hizo levitar un lápiz y acto seguido salió disparado hacia Mirmo.

Mirmo: ahiiii¡ Jackie..., Mirumo Zibang¡

Murumu (de fondo Jackie y Mirmo peleando): bueno como el hermano mayor y Jackie están peleando me toca a mi la despedida, criticas, y sugerencias para los capítulos son bienvenidas.

Todos menos Mirmo y Jackie: Hasta la próximaaa¡


	3. Capitulo 3 parte 1

Por fin llegó el esperado sábado para nuestros protagonistas, cada uno de ellos estaban en sus casa preparándose para la hora acordada.

En casa de Kaede.

-¡Ahhhhhh, y yo ahora que me pongooo!

-Eso te pasa por quedarte dormida Kaede. - Dijo el rubio con aires de superioridad.

Exactamente eran las una de la tarde, la habitación de Kaede estaba patas arriba, y ella, aun en pijama, estaba buscando ropa para ponerse.

-Venga Kaede, que al final no nos da tiempo comer.

-Hummmm..., ¡Mirmo calla, que no me puedo concentrar!

Entre gritos y caídas, se hicieron las dos y media, comieron y salieron corriendo hacia el parque. A menos diez llegaron los dos al parque, Kaede llegó jadeando por la carrera, mientras que Mirmo estaba bien descansado en el hombro de la rubia. Al verles se acercaron a Kaede los dos que habían llegado.

-¿Kaede que te ha pasado? - Setsu se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Es que... viene... corriendo... - Al decir esto, Kaede se calló al suelo del cansancio.

-¿Se puede saber por qué viniste corriendo? - Dijo la pelirroja yendo hacia Kaede para ayudarla

-Porque Kaede se quedó de nuevo dormida Haruka. - Dijo Mirmo levantando los hombros.

-Ven Kaede, te ayudamos a sentarte.

Haruka y Setsu guiaron a Kaede hacia un banco cercano, Haruka fue a comprar una botella de agua, mientras que Panta, Mirmo y Rima fueron al tobogán.

-Kaede seguro que estas bien.

-Sí Setsu, no te preocupes, ya he recuperado el aliento, ¿Donde están Azumi y Koichi?

-Koichi no ha podido venir porque tenía un campeonato de atletismo, y Azumi no se, tendrá que estar al llegar. - En eso llegó Haruka con la botella de agua.

-Toma Kaede la botella.

-Gracias Haruka.

-De nada. - Kaede cogió la botella y bebió de ella.

-¿Mejor? - Preguntaron al unisono Setsu y Haruka.

-Sí, gracias chicos. - Dijo ella, mientras se secaba los labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Kaede, en vez de ponerte un despertador, deberías de ponerte diez.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Haruka. - Kaede miró la lado contrario que el de ella

-Vamos Kaede, solo fue una broma.

- Sí, clar... - De la nada, apareció un bumenrang que golpeó a Kaede el la cabeza, dejandola en el suelo.

-¡Kaede! - Mirmo se acercó a Kaede volando junto con los demás.

-¡Setsuuu!

-Azumi... - Setsu al verla puso cara de desesperación.

-Buenos días Setsu.

-Azumi, fuiste tú quien le lanzó ese bumerang a Kaede. - Dijo el castaño señalando al objeto.

-¿Yo?, no fui yo Setsu, ¿Cómo podría?

-¡Azumiiiii!, te has pasado. - Dijo Kaede levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

-Valla Kaede, no sabia que te gustara dormir en el suelo.

- No me gusta, y aléjate de él, Azumiiiiii. - Las dos empezaron a tirar de Setsu.

Entre peleas y golpes, Kaoru llegó en una furgoneta, pronto todos subieron a el. El interior era impresionante, una pantalla plana de ultima generación, asientos súper mullidos y algunos canastos con dulces.

-¡Ahhhhhh chocolateeeee! - Dijo Mirmo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Los tres muglox se dirigieron hacia los canastos, el los cuales, en la parte de la esponjas, se encontraba Murumo enterrado en ellas.

- Ala Murumo, cuantos dulces.

- Sí Rima, son los mejores del mercado, especialmente para nosotros. - Y a que esperamos, ¡Chocolateee!

- ¡Churritosssss!

Mientras los Muglox comían, nuestros humanos charlaban sobre lo que iban a hacer en el campo. Al llegar a la villa, todos quedaron maravillados con el paisaje, la casa era enorme, detrás de esta había un gran lago, en el que se podían ver patos y otras aves.

-¿Vamos al interior chicos? - Dijo dirigiéndose al interior.

-Sí. - Respondieron todos al unisono siguiéndole.

Sí el exterior era bonito, el interior era extraordinario, la casa era gigantesca, sillones, mesas y sillas de diseño, cocina de ultima generación y viceversa

- Ala... - Kaede parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. - Es impresionante Kaoru.

- Gracias Kaede, bueno chicos, ¿Qué queréis hacer?

- La verdad, yo tengo un poco de hambre. - Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con las manos en la barriga.

- Ahora que lo mencionas yo también, Kaoru, ¿Podemos merendar primero?

- Vale, comamos primero.

Todos fueron a la cocina, en ella ya habían unos bocadillos preparados, acompañados de algunos dulces, entre risas, bromas y peleas entre Jackie y Mirmo, se hizo las seis de la tarde, ya empezaba a anochecer.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Mirmo sobre el hombro de su compañera, todos se quedaron pensando, hasta que la pelinegra rompió el silencio.

- ¿Que os parece si vemos una película de terror? - Diciéndolo con cara de picardía, de la que nadie se dio cuenta. - A mi me parece bien. - dijo el heredero de los Matsutake. - ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?.

- Nos parece bien. - Respondieron Setsu y Haruka al unisono.

Kaoru fue a ver si encontraba una buena película, mientras los demás hablaban, cierta rubia estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ''Una de terror no, con el vapor que me dan''. - Kaede estaba a punto de irse de la casa, pero Azumi le habló.

- ¿Oye Kaede estas bien, te noto algo pálida? - Con su típico tono de ''Se lo que te pasa pero te pregunto para que nadie sospeche de que dije lo de la película a posta''.

- Na-nada, es solo que tengo un poco de frío. - Mintió Kaede.

- Ahhhhh vale, espero que la película que eliga Kaoru sea de zombies ejejejeje... - Dicho esto Azumi se fue con Setsu y Haruka.

- ''Estoy acabada...''

Kaede fue con el resto a conversar. Cuando llegó Kaoru encendió el reproductor y puso la película, una de Resident Evil. Media hora después, todos los presentes estaban muertos de miedo excepto Kaoru, que ya vio la película antes si sabía lo que pasaba, los muglox se fueron a otra habitación a comer más dulces, Haruka estaba abrazando un cojín, Azumi estaba abrazando a Setsu, y este no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse, y Kaede aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-''Se puede saber porque no sales corriendo Minami... ya se'' – Azumi sacó de su bolsillo un churrito y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo alzó, de repente apareció Jackie cogiendo el churrito y comiéndoselo.

- Azumi... se puede saber... que quieres... - Jackie aun estaba masticando el dulce.

-Ven aquí, necesito que me hagas un favor... - Jackie se puso en el hombro de ella, y con la mayor discreción posible le contó el plan.

-Dalo por hecho, pero, quiero que me quites dos días de limpieza.

-Esta bien, pero hazlo, y bien, si no quieres que te tire cien veces por la taza del bater. - A Jackie se le pusieron los pelos de punta solo de pensarlo.

- Ya voy...

Jackie hizo aparecer sus abanicos y voló hacía Kaede, se puso detrás de esta y empezó a hacer magia, cuando terminó, apareció una lengua de broma en su mano.

- ''Me sabe mal, pero prefiero esto a que Azumi me destroce'' – Al pensar esto, se le puso la cara blanca, pero inmediatamente se le pasó y se puso manos a la obra, sigilosamente se colocó en el hombro de la chica y corrió la lengua por su cuello, ¿El efecto?, Kaede se levantó asustada, chillando, haciendo a Jackie saltar por los aires y salió corriendo de allí.

- ¡Kaede que pasa!, ¡Kaeeedeee!

- ¿Pero que a pasado? - Todos los muglox llegaron a la sala con sus abanicos posándose en sus respectivos compañeros, expecto Mirmo.

- ¿Donde está Kaede? - Preguntó el muglox rubio situándose en el hombro libre de Setsu.

- Ajajaajaja, Minami eso te pasa por...

- ¿Azumi fue cosa tuya? - Preguntó la pelirroja impactada.

- Esto... ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué sospecháis de mi?

- ¡Mirad Jackie! - El ninja se encontraba tirado en el suelo desmayado, cuando Mirmo lo vio fue a por él zarandeándole para que se despertara.

-¡Jackie despierta idiota! - Lentamente Jackie abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la cara de Mirmo.

- ¡Mir-Mirmo!

- Tuuuuú... fuiste quien le hizo esa broma a Kaede. - Como de la nada, detrás del heredero, apareció un aura oscura, y en sus ojos estrellitas maliciosas.

-¡Ahhh, si fui yo, pero me lo mandó Azumiii!

- ¡Jackieeeee, cuando regresemos te tiraré trescientas veces por la taza del bater!

- ¡No piedad! - Jackie poco a poco se alejaba de Azumi, como si esta fuera un tigre.

- Dejemos las tonterías, da igual, chicos sigámosla rápido.

Todos los presentes se fueron corriendo detrás de ella, pero le perdieron el rastro. Por su parte, Kaede corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de allí, pronto fue aminorando la marcha, hasta parar del todo y caer rendida.

- ''Ahhhh... corrí mucho... un momento, ¿Donde estoy?'' - La rubia volteó muchas veces, pero no lograba situarse.

- ''No... me he perdido... ahora que hago, y encima es de noche, así no hago nada, mejor será que de una vuelta por los alrededores, haber si salgo de aquí''

Kaede empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez gritando a pleno pulmón cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros, pero ninguno respondía, pronto de cansó de de nuevo, e hizo un pequeño descanso.

- ''No consigo nada, recuperaré un poco el aliento y después sigo buscándoles''

Nuestra protagonista se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en un arbusto, pero nunca se llegó a apoyar, detrás de aquel arbusto había un barranco, y Kaede calló a la nada.

-¿Ahhhhhhhhhh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Fin XD, lo siento pero os dejo con la intriga e.e, bueno, aunque no lo parezca, este capitulo me costó mucho hacerlo, siento haber tardado tanto, pero... ¡Por fin terminé los exámenes!, Creo que me quedará Francés o Ingles, o la dos cosas, pero nada, para eso están los exámenes de Septiembre no?

Azumi: Ajajajajajajajaja, los dos idiomas, eso es caer muy bajo, que vas a hacer cuando vallas a Francia o a Inglaterra?

Luna: Azumi te la estas ganando... al menos en los exámenes iniciales del 1º Trimestre no saqué un 4 xD.

Azumi: Que dijiste?

Luna. Lo que oíste.

Kaede: Luna¡ exijo una explicación¡ por q me tienes que matar TT_TT¡

Luna: Porque YO soy la autora, y yo hago lo que quiero, y cuando quiero e.e – Modo trauma on en Kaede.

Kaoru: Me puedo ir ya?

Setsu: Eso, tengo que estudiar.

Luna: Nooo¡, acaso no os acordáis de lo que hablamos?

Todos: No

Luna: Será posible¡ Venid aquí¡ - Les susurré los que tenían que hacer, les dínuna cosas y...

Luna: Preparados chico? uno, dos y...TRES¡

Todos. Muchas gracia Lony-Chan¡ - todos lanzaron confatis y entre todos los muglox alzaron una pancarta que dice ''Arigato Lony-Chan¡''

Luna: Mucha gracias Lony, sin ti nunca podría haber terminado el capitulo, y mucha gracias por los ánimos y por todo :)

Todos excepto Luna: Gracias por haber inspirado a este elemento¡

Luna: que habéis dicho...

Todos: oh oh...

Luna: Venid aqiiiiiiiii¡

Todos: Ahahahahahhahhahahahahahhaha

Mirmo (De fondo a Luna siguiendo un una escopeta a los demás): como todos están ocupadas con los suyo, yo diré el resto, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama es de la autora, criticas, sugerencias para los capítulos y viceversa son bienvenidos, Hasta pronto :)


	4. Capitulo 3 parte 2

Olaaaaaaa :) q tal estáis todos ? *cri cri cri (grillo solitario)*... val vale, siento haberos dejado el otro día con la intriga, pero esq no quería hacerlo larrrgo ¡

Mirmo: si claro, lo que no querías era escribir, VAGAAAA¡

Luna: cla-claro que tenía ganas, pero esq se hace mas cómodo hacerlo a partes TT... además, Q HACES aquí, TIENES Q ESTAR PREPARADO PARA EL CAPITULO¡

Mirmo: vale, vale... ¬.¬

Luna: que desesperación.

Kaede: Luna, estas vendas estan bn? - Se ve a Kaede cubierta de vendas.

Luna: se puede saber para q te las pones O_O?

Kaede: esq como me cai del acantilado, pues unas vendas no irian mal no?

Luna O.O... QUE DICES, TE CAISTE DEL ACANTILADO, Y NO RECIBISTE AYUDA MEDICA, COMO TE VAS A PONER LAS VENDAS, ADEMÁS, TE VAS A MORIR¡

Kaede: Mo-morir... no quiero TT

Luna: pues es lo que ahi, todo el mundo a sus puestos, q empezamos, y no mas payasadas

Todos: siiiiii¡

Luna: una ultima cosa, esto ''1234567890123456789'' significa cambio de escena y esto '' '' los pensamiento, sin más demora el capitulo :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

- Chicos, ¿No habéis escuchado nada? - Setsu se detuvo a observar el ambiente.

- Yo no, ¿Y ustedes chicos? - Mirmo fue mirando uno por uno, pero todos negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Ves?

- Sera imaginaciones mías, será mejor que sigamos buscándola. - Setsu reanudo la marcha.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456**

En otro lugar, no muy alejado de allí, se encontraba Kaede desmayada en el suelo, tenía muchísimas magulladuras por el cuerpo, lentamente empezó a recuperar el conocimiento.

- ''¿Don-donde estoy?'' - Lentamente fue mirando el entorno, y seguidamente hacia arriba, intentó levantarse, pero por culpa de las heridas no podía. - ''Maldición, no voy a poder salir de aquí'' ''¿Moriré aquí sola...?'' - Estaba al borde de la lágrimas. - ''Socorro...'' - Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta quedar inmóvil en el lugar.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456**

- Mirmo tememos que hacer algo no podemos seguir así, puede que a Kaede le haya pasado algo. - La pelirroja se movida de un lado a otro muy nerviosa.

- Chicos lo siento mucho, si no le hubiera mandado hacer eso a Jackie, Kaede... - Azumi estaba cabizbaja al borde de las lágrimas.

- No es momento de lamentarse, ya nada se puede cambiar. - Setsu fue avanzando lentamente y paró. - Tenemos que encontrar a Kaede.

- Tengo una idea. - Murumo se puso en frente del grupo. - Formemos grupos de cuatro, así abarcaremos más terreno.

- Buena idea, cada uno que valla con su compañero, Mirmo tu ve con Setsu y Rima hacia el norte, yo y Murumo hacia el sur, Azumi y Jackie hacia el este y Haruka y Panta hacia el oeste. Nos encontraremos a las once en la villa, si alguien encuentra a Kaede usad magia para dirigirnos hacia allá, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una. - Panta dejo de volar y se colocó en el hombro de su compañera. - ¿Qué pasa si no encontramos a Kaede antes de las once? - Todo el mundo se quedó callado ante esa pregunta.

- Pues llamaremos a la policía. - Digo Setsu con su rostro serio.

- Bien chicos, separaos y buscad. - Después de decir esto Mirmo se colocó en el hombro de Setsu junto con Rima y se separaron en los grupos que habían hecho.

1º Grupo: Kaoru y Murumo.

- Kaoru estoy cansado... - Murumo dejó de volar y se sentó en el hombro de su compañero.

- Vamos aguanta, Kaede puede estar en peligro. - A pesar de lo que le decía su compañero Kaoru siguió buscando a su amor platónico.

- Kaoru, donde estamos...

- En donde vamos a estar, estamos en... - Kaoru miraba por todas partes, pero no lograba situarse. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh, nos hemos perdido!

-Si ya sabía yo que íbamos a perdernos también... - Murumo puso cara de decepción.

2º Grupo: Azumi y Jackie.

-Será posible que nos pase esto a nosotros, la culpa fue mía, pero también de ella por asustarse. - Azummi estaba molesta, no solo por lo que había pasado, sino porque también Setsu podría estar también enfadado con ella.

- Eso te pasa por envidiosa ajajajajaaja... ¡Auchhh! - Jackie recibió un golpe por parte de la pelinegra.

- Eso por idiota, a la próxima vez te tiraré mil veces por la taza del bater.

-¡Nooo, eso si que no!

- Eso te hará recapacitar pa-pa-pa-pa... - De repente la compañera de Jackie se puso tan pálida como un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? - Jackie no entendía el temor de la chiquilla.

- Ja-jaba-jaba... - Mientras Azumi intentaba decirlo, señalaba hacia un punto.

- ¿Jaba qué? No te enti... - Jackie también se puso pálido, descubrió delante suya la sombra de un animal muy grande, probablemente...

- ¡Un jabalíiii! - Los dos gritaron y se fueron de allí corriendo.

Los arbustos se empezaron a mover y de ellos salió un pequeño cervatillo.

3º Grupo: Haruka y Panta.

- ¿Sabes donde podría estar Kaede?

- No se, habrá que buscar a fondo el bosque, esto es muy tenebroso, espeo que no aparezca nada raro...

-No te preocupes Haruka, que yo te protejo.

- Gracias Panta... Sabes, creo que se me a ocurrido una idea para mi próximo manga. - Dijo ella con cara soñadora avanzado hacia el frente.

- En serio que bien.

- Pues si... espera que nos estamos desviando de los que estamos haciendo, tenemos que seguir buscándola.

- ¡Si!

4º Grupo: Setsu, Rima y Mirmo.

- Maldición, ya son la nueve y media. - Setsu corría por el bosque rápidamente si detenerse en ningún instante.

- Ahiii Kaede... donde te has metido despista...

- ¡Setsu para!, mira lo que hay allí. - Setsu se paró y se fue acercando lentamente hasta situarse en frente de un acantilado.

- Rima, no estaras insinuando que Kaede... - Al pensar en la posibilidad, se le puso la cara blanca.

- No te preocupes Setsu, voy a mirar, si descubro algo os aviso por el móvil. - Dicho esto, Mirmo sacó sus abanicos y fue bajando hacia el interior del acantilado, al llegar al fondo hizo magia para hacer aparecer una lampara, fue limpiando la zona pero no encontró nada, al terminar la tarea, subió de nuevo hacia arriba y les comunicó a los otros que no encontró nada...

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456**

Kaede fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo fue levantándose poco a poco, pero la heridas se lo impedían y acababa de nuevo tumbada.

-''¿Donde estoy, qué ha pasado?''

Fue moviendo su cabeza intentando descubrir donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba en una especie de cabaña, sencilla, compuesta por silla y mesas de madera, una puerta al fondo donde se podía ver la cocina, una alfombra en frente de una chimenea encendida.

-¿Como llegé aquí...?

-Valla pequeña, veo que te has despertado. - La rubia giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, de la cocina salio un hombre de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo corto, pelinegro con canas adornando su cabello, sus ojos era de color marrón, vestía ropas sencillas de campo color marron y blanco sucio. - Me alegro que hayas recuperado el conocimiento, nos tenías muy preocupados.

- ¿Donde estoy, como llegué aquí, y quien eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Liam, y estas en mi casa. Sobre como llegaste aquí, mi hijo te encontró herida en el fondo del acantilado, y te trajo aquí. - Liam cogió una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Su hijo?

- Sí, ahora mismo fue a buscar nuevas vendas para cambiarte estas, no te preocupes y descansa, te voy a hacer una sopa para que recuperes fuerzas... - El hombre fue leventandose en dirección a la cocina, pero se paró a mitad del camino. - Una cosa, ¿Como te llamas pequeña?

- Es-esto... mi nombre es...

-¡Papa, ya volví con las vendas! - Kaede giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, de la puerta de entrada apareció un chico de unos quince años, de pelo largo rebelde hasta la mitad del cuello, color marrón al igual que los ojos, vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos.

-Ya era hora hijo, darme la vendas se las voy a cambiar, ¿Puedes ayudarla a levantarse? - Liam se acercó al moreno y cogió la bolsa, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba la chica tumbada.

-¿Ya se ha desperta...? - El chico al ver a la joven de ojos morrones se sonrojó y se quedó mirándola.

- ¡¿A qué esperas, ven aquí?! - Su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse, su padre empezó a cambiar las vendas, mientras que el aun la miraba maravillado. - Ya esta pequeña, mira, el es mi hijo Erik, es el único que tengo. - Dicho esto el mayor señaló hacía él.

- Mi nombre es Erik, y tengo dieciséis años, mucho gusto.

- Pequeña, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Pues mi nombre es... esto...

-¿Ocurre algo? - Erik estaba mirándola atentamente, identificando cada expresión que ponía.

- Pues, es que yo... no me acuerdo de mi nombre...

- ¿No te acuerdas de tu nombre? ¿Tampoco de donde eres ni nada?

- Lo siento mucho Liam, pero no me acuerdo de nada... - Bajó la cabeza un poco y puso cara de tristeza.

- No te preocupes. - Erik fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. - Ya veras como recuperas tus recuerdos, pero por el momento tienes que descansar, tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria? - Dicho esto el joven la soltó y la miró a los ojos. - Así podrás recuperarte y recuperar tus recuerdo poco a poco si presiones, ¿Que te parece padre?

- Por mi me parece bien, es lo más sensato que podemos hacer por el momento, pero la decisión es tuya, ¿Te gustaría quedarte? - Ella miró a padre y a hijo buscando una respuesta, bajó un poco la cabeza, después de pensarlo bien la levantó.

-Me parece bien, no veo porque no, claro si a ustedes no os importa. - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Claro que nos parece bien, pero, creo que tendríamos que buscarte un nombre provisional, ¿Hijo se te ocurre algo?

- Pues... - el joven puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar, se movió de un lado a otro de la sala, seguido por la mirada de la joven, hasta que al final se paro y respondió. - ¿Qué te parece Erika? Es un nombre muy bonito. - Dijo Erik con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo adornando su cara.

- Sí, me parece bien. - Erika puso una gran sonrisa, la cual le sacó los colores a Erik.

- Bien Erika, bienvenida al hogar, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-No se preocupe, seguro que lo es, si me discupais tengo un poco de sueño, me gustaría dormir.

- Claro que si, espera que te ayudo a tumbarte. - Erik se acercó a ella, ta tumbada poco a poco se alejó de ella. - Buenas noche Erika, que descanses. - Padre e hijo abandonaron la sala, apagando las luces.

- ''Muchas gracias'' – Poco a poco Erika fue cerrando los ojos hasta abandonar este mundo para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456**

Ya eran la once de la noche, tal y como habían quedado todos regresaron a la villa, pero ninguno traía a Kaede consigo.

- ¿Nadie la ha encontrado? - Setsu fue mirando uno por uno, pero todos respondieron lo mismo.

- Voy a coger el teléfono, hay que avisar a la policía.

- ''Kaede...'' - Mirmo miró hacia arriba, preocupado de su compañera, y rezando por que estuviera a salvo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Fin :), espero que os haya gustado, y siento mucho la tardanza.

Hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos :), bueno a la carga con un nuevo capitulo, espero q les guste, recuerdo de los personajes no son mismo, pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo la trama y los nuevos personajes me pertenecen :)

Antes de continuar, recuerdo que esto ''1234567890'' es cambio se escena, y esto '' '' pensamientos del personaje.

No os aburro más, que comience el capitulo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya pasó una semana desde la desaparición de Kaede, la policía la buscó por la zona del bosque, pero no encontraron ninguna pista. Los demás siguieron yendo a clases, Mirmo se quedó en casa de Setsu mientras que su compañera siguiera desaparecida, hoy todos quedaron en casa del joven Yuuki a las doce de la mañana.

Cuando todos llegaron.

-Bien chicos sentaros. - Setsu señaló los lugares, cada uno se fue sentando alrededor de la mesa. - ¿Alguien descubrió algo?

- Panta, Koichi, Popi y yo fuimos a una ciudad cercana, buscamos por todas partes, pero ni rastro de Kaede.

- Yo movilicé a la patrulla de búsqueda del grupo Matsutake por el bosque, pero no encontraron nada. - Kaoru bajo la cabeza deprimido.

- Esto... chicos... - Azumi habló y todos se giraron hacia ella. - No quiero ser pesimista... pero... no sabemos si Kaede sigue...

- ¡Sí sigue viva! - Mirmo interrumpió a Azumi y todos se giraron hacia él. - ¡Si estuviera muerta, por vivir con Setsu yo también sería su compañero, y por lo tanto, cada vez que yo o Rima comamos algún dulce nos entraría un calambre, pero eso no ha pasado! ¡Por lo tanto Kaede aun sigue viva, ni se te ocurra volver a decir que Kaede... podría estar muerta...! - A Mirmo se le salieron las lágrimas, Rima y Murumo se acercaron a él y le limpiaron las lágrimas.

- Al menos sabemos que está viva, pero... no sabemos en donde está... - Todos bajaron la cabeza.

- Pero, mientras aun siga viva. - Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Setsu. - Aun habrá esperanza de encontrarla, así que no nos desanimemos, y sigamos reuniendo información.

- Sí. - Dijeron todos al unisono.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456

Un joven de cabello moreno se aproximaba a la habitación contigua de la cabaña, al abrir la puerta se encontró la habitación a oscuras, encendió las luces, la habitación era sencilla, unos cuadros por las paredes, un armario a la izquierda, el la pared del fondo había dos ventanas y una cama, en la cual yacía dormida una joven rubia, el joven se aproximó, y abrió todas la ventanas.

- Vamos Erika, es hora de levantarse. - Erik se giró hacia ella y la vio estremecerse.

- Erik... cinco minutitos más... - Al decir eso se tapó la cabeza con la sabana.

- Venga levanta, padre a hecho tortitas con sirope de caram...

- ¡Tortitasss! - Al escuchar la palabra, la rubia salió de la habitación a todo correr rumbo a la cocina.

- Será posible... - Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la cocina siguiendo a Erika.

La joven llegó a la cocina y rápidamente se sentó en la silla esperando el desayuno.

- Bueno días Liam. - La chica al ver que el susodicho se giró le regaló una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- De maravilla, ya no me duele el cuerpo y estoy deseando comerme las tortitas. - Decía Erika aun con su sonrisa en la cara.

- Me alegro de que ya estés bien, toma tu plato. - El pelinegro se acercó y le tendió el plato.

- Muchas gracias. - Erika empezó a comer.

- Hey Erika, que rápida eres cuando se trata de comi... - Erik detuvo su avance al ver a la ojimarron comer el desayuno. - Erika... ¡Deja un poco para mi tragona! - Erik corrió hacia su asiento y empezó a comer antes de que su compañera se acabara todo.

- ''A estos jóvenes no hay quien les entienda'' – Liam cogió otro plato y se sentó junto a los dos jóvenes. - Erik, ¿Preparaste las maletas?

- Si papa.

- ¿Las maletas? ¿Para que?

- Ahhhh claro, es que tú no lo sabes. - Liam bebió un poco de zumo, y miró a Erika. -Nosotros no vivimos en este bosque, ¿Te creías que íbamos a vivir tan lejos de la civilización? - dijo con cara divertida.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí?¿No dijeron que esta era su casa? - Erika tenia cara de _no entiendo nada._

- Pues mira. - Erik se limpió la boca y empezó a hablar. - Esta cabaña en realidad es de un amigo de mi padre, como él y yo queríamos hacer una vacaciones, él nos la ofreció para pasarlas aquí durante un mes. Ya ese mes a pasado, así que no volvemos de nuevo a nuestro pueblo, que se encuentra al sur de Japón. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Ahhhhhh, ya entiendo.

- Erika, te quería comentar una cosa. - El rostro del hombre se puso serio. - Nosotros no podemos decidir por ti, así que tu tienes que decidir una de estas dos opciones. La primera es llevarte con la autoridades para que ellos se encarguen de ti. La segunda es venirte con nosotros al pueblo y quedarte allí, por lo menos, hasta que recuperes la memoria, ya ahí puedes decidir lo que hacer. Dime ¿Cual de la dos opciones eliges?

Erika cerró los ojos pensando en la opciones, enumeró los pros y los contras que tenían las opciones finalmente eligió una de ellas y abrió los ojos y se dirigió a ellos.

- Pues... si no es mucho pedirle... me gustaría mucho quedarme con ustedes, si les digo la verdad, para mi vosotros sois mi familia, me daría pena dejarlos. Sí no os importa, me gustaría quedarme.

- Claro que no nos importa pequeña, eres bienvenida a la familia, les diremos a los del pueblo que eres la hija de un amigo mio que tuvo que ir a América por asuntos del trabajo, y te dejó a mi cargo ¿Te parece?

- Estupendo.

- Bien chicos, salimos dentro de dos hora, si os falta algo por coger, metedlo en la maleta.

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron los dos al unisono

- Bien yo me voy, me quedan algunas cosas por hacer. - Liam se levantó de su sitio, dejó el plato en el fregadero y se fue.

- Oye Erika, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta estas dos horas, yo no tengo que recoger más nada, ¿Te apetece?

-Claro

Los dos terminaron de comer lo suyo, fregaron los platos, se vistieron y fueron a dar un paseo. El día estaba soleado, se podían escuchar mucho pájaros y distinto animales, habían muchas flores y frutos silvestres, Erik le pasó uno a su acompañante, la cual le agradeció con una sonrisa. Después fueron a un prado para tumbarse y disfrutar de la calidez del sol.

- Hey Erika. - Ella volteó su mirada hacía su acompañante esperando su llamado. - Bueno... me alegra mucho que te hayas querido venir con nosotros.

- Yo también me alegro mucho, muchas gracias por haberme aceptado como a uno más de la familia, de verdad.

- Sí no es nada, a mi padre y a mi no has caído muy bien, me ale... nos alegramos de que no te vallas, estoy seguro de que le caerás bien a la gente del pueblo. - Dijo Erik mirando hacia arriba.

- Y... ¿Como es tu pueblo?

- ¿Mi pueblo?, pues... es sencillo, todos los que vivimos allí nos dedicamos a la agricultura y a la ganadería, a mi me gusta mucho esa vida, la gente de la ciudad no lo entendería, pero para mi es lo mejor. Sus habitantes son muy tranquilo y sociables, como el pueblo es tan pequeño, todo el mundo nos conocemos, casi se puede decir que somos una gran familia. - Erik seguía tumbado, y su mirada siempre al cielo.

- Tal y como me lo describes, debe de ser muy agradable, estoy deseando llegar. - Erika cerró los ojos, imaginando ese pueblo que le había descrito su amigo.

- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, ya casi es la hora. - Erik se levantó de su lugar. - Te ayudo a levantarte. - Le tendió la mano a la muchacha y ella la aceptó con mucho gusto.

- Gracias, bueno, no hagamos esperar a tu padre.

- Vale, vamos.

Los dos se fueron de nuevo hacia la cabaña, al llegar allí vieron la padre de Erik esperándolos en la puerta del coche.

- Ya era hora, que chicos, ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Sí! - Dijeron los dos al unisono.

Los tres se subieron al coche, y empezaron la marcha hacia el pueblo natal de Erik y Liam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya se que estos capítulos están un poco aburridos y sin acción, pero en el capitulo 6 (si, ya tengo el capitulo 5 casi terminado), pondré, mucha acción, y suspense e.e

Espero que les haya gustado, hoy no están para la despedida ningunos de los 14 personajes (Menos mal, ya me estaban hartando -.-´´), les di el día libre.

Bueno, criticas sugerencias y felicitaciones (Lo dudo), son bienvenidas.

Hasta luego :)


	6. Capitulo 5

Bueno, en este episodio, todos los personajes me pertenecer, excepto Erika (Kaede), que pertenece a su respectivo autor. Las '' '' son pensamientos del personajes y los 1234567890 cambio de escena.

Espero que os guste :)

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El viaje de prolongó mucho por los atascos de las autopista, mientras, padre e hijo explicaban a Erika las costumbres del pueblo, un poco de la historia y riquezas de este, ella escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decían los dos hombre, y con ellas, imaginaba el pueblo en el cual viviría de ahora en adelante, por lo menos, hasta que recuperara la memoria. Hicieron una parada en una estación de servicio, Erika y Erik fueron a comer, mientras que Liam fue a repostar gasolina. El restaurante no era muy grandes, pero el menú lo compensaba, Erik pidió una hamburguesa completa, mientras que su acompañante se pidió una tortilla a la francesa. Terminados de comer regresaron al coche, en el cual ya estaba el hombre esperando a los jóvenes. Reanudaron el viaje, Erik siguió contando cosas de su pueblo, en concreto las amistades que tenía allí.

- …Ren y yo siempre nos metemos en algún que otro lío con las bromas que hacemos, no es muy maduro para alguien de mi edad, pero divierte mucho, ¿No crees? - De repente sintió un peso en su hombro izquierdo - ... ¿Erika?

Giró su cabeza, vio a la joven durmiendo plácidamente en su hombro, al ver esto se sonrojó a más no poder, la observó detenidamente, las pocas expresiones que ponía su cara, el movimiento del cuerpo a causa de la respiración.

- ''Es un ángel, hay chicas igual de guapa que ella, pero tiene algo que la hace distinta a las demás...'' - La cara del joven reflejaba paz al ver a la rubia dormir.

- Erik, deja de mirarla sí no te la vas comer... - El peli azabache soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Padre! - Rápidamente se tapó la boca, se giró hacía Erika, la vio estremecerse un poco, pero después volvió a su posición inicial. - ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? - Ya en un tono más calmado y bajo.

- Estos jóvenes no se saben controlar...

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó en un tono un poco más alto y bastante enojado.

- Nada... Mira, ya veo la aldea. - Respondió señalando hacia el frente.

- ¿En serio?

El muchacho con mucho cuidado se acercó a la ventana, ya habían entrado en el pueblo, estaba tal y como lo recordaba antes de irse, a excepción de las cosechas que ya habían crecido, el los campos se veía a las personas trabajar la tierra, Erik les saludó, ellos al ver que se trataba del hijo del viejo Liam les devolvió el saludo. Cinco minutos después llegaron a la casa, era sencilla, constaba de una planta baja y un primer piso, y un jardín pequeño. Liam aparcó el coche, y los dos salieron, el hijo teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la muchacha.

- Ve cogiendo la maletas y pon cada cosa en su sitio. - Al decir esto, fue cogiendo las maletas.

- Sí. - Erik imitó a su padre, fueron sacando las cosas en la casa hasta ordenarlo todo, y guardar la maletas en el desván. - Ya está todo.

- Creo que te equivocas.

- ¿Qué? Ya no quedan más maletas que sacar. - Se acercó al maletero, pero ya no quedaba ninguna maleta.

- Mira que eres despistado. - Dijo con cara divertida. - Me refiero a Erika, lleva la a tu habitación, yo me voy a limpiar un poco la casa. - Dicho esto se fue hacia el interior.

Erik se aproximó hacia la puerta del coche, allí estaba ella, tumbada en el asiento, se acercó a ella, y la cargó entre sus brazos lo más delicadamente posible, la llevó hacia su habitación, le costó mucho abrir la puerta con ella en brazos, pero al final la pudo abrir. La habitación era espaciosa, las paredes eran de color azul cielo, en la pared de la izquierda había un armario y un espejo de cuerpo entero, en la pared izquierda se encontraba la cama, con varios posters y dibujos pegados, y en la pared el fondo había un escritorio y dos ventanas. El chico cerró la puerta, acto seguido fue hacia la cama, y dejó a la chica tendida en ella. Se puso a dar vuelta por la habitación, estaba exactamente igual que cuando se fue, todo en su sitio, abrió las dos ventanas para ventilar un poco la habitación, se quedó mirando el paisaje, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

- Hummmm... ¿Donde estoy...? - Erik se giró y vio a Erika sentada en la cama, frotándose los ojos con sus dos manos, al terminar la acción miró hacia el frente y vio a su amigo apoyado en una ventana. - Hola Erik.

- Buenas tarde, ya iba siendo hora de que te despertaras, ¿No? - Se dirigió hacia su compañera, y se sentó al lado suya. - Después de irnos del restaurante te quedaste sopa. - Le dijo con cara divertida.

- ¿En serio? Lo siento mucho. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Una cosa, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi casa, concretamente en mi habitación.

- Así que estamos en tu cuarto. - Fue girando la cabeza para observar el entorno.

- Sí, llegamos hace una media hora más o menos.

- Y... ¿Como llegué a tu habitación?

- Pues te cargué hasta aquí, me daba pena despertarte, parecías cansada, así que te llevé aquí para que descansaras bien.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias. A propósito, ¿Que hora es?

- Pues... - El castaño miró su reloj. - Son las cinco de la tarde, aun nos queda mucho tiempo... - El chico miró hacia arriba, pensando que podían hacer el resto del tiempo antes de la cena. - …. ya se, quédate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

El muchacho se levantó y se fue de la habitación, de mientras Erika se levantó y observó los posters y dibujos que habían en la pared mientras aguardaba el regreso se su amigo, se quedó maravillada con los posters, por no hablar de los dibujos, todos ellos tenían grabado el nombre de Erik, así que sospechó que los hizo él. La puerta se abrió dejando, paso al joven que avanzaba hacia la rubia.

- Ven Erika, vamos a fuera, te quiero presentar a unos amigos. - Le dijo mientras hacía unas señas para que le siguiera.

- Vale.

Erik guió a la chica hasta en exterior de la casa, fuera esperaban dos chicos y dos chicas, ellos al percatarse de que él, fueron a su encuentro, le dieron abrazos y saludos de bienvenida.

- Erik, ya era hora, creía que no volvías ajajajajaja. - Un chico del grupo se le acercó

- Eso es lo que tú quieres. - Respondió el castaño

- Mentira, sin ti yo... ¡Ya no podré gastar más bromas!

- Ya decíamos nosotras que últimamente no hacías una de las tuyas. - Dijeron a la vez las dos chicas.

- Ehi chicas, ¿Qué tal se encuentran?

- Muy bien Erik. - Respondió la primera.

- Genial. - Respondió la segunda.

- Erik, ¿Quién es esa chica? - El grupo entero miró hacía extraña.

- Para eso os llamé tan urgentemente, ella es Erika, se va a quedar en el pueblo durante una temporada. - Dijo él señalando hacia su compañera. - Erika, te los voy presentando, este que está a mi lado se llama Ren. - Dijo Erik señalando hacía un joven de pelo azul y ojos celestes.

- Encantado, soy Ren y tengo 16 años, mucho gusto. - Dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Aquel de hay es Mako, el hermano mayor de Ren – Dijo señalando al joven pelirrojo.

- Soy Mako, y tengo 17 años, mucho gusto. - Respondió levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

- Y aquellas dos de hay son Yumiko y Keiko. - Acto seguido señaló a las chicas, una de cabello negro corto y la otra de cabello castaño suelto claro que le llega hasta la cintura.

- Encantada, yo soy Yumiko, y tengo 15 años. -Dijo la pelinegra.

- Y yo Keiko, y también tengo 15. - Dijo la castaña.

- Mucho gusto chicos. - Respondió Erika.

- Erika, ¿De donde vienes, y cuantos años tienes? - Preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

- Pues... - Ella no sabía que decir.

- ''Como siga a si la van a descubrir'' Ella tiene 15 años, y es de Osaka. - Respondió rápidamente el joven.

- Así que de Osaka eh, pues Erika, te lo vas a pasar genial aquí. - Dijo Keiko con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella. - Sobre todo con las bromas de Ren y Erik. - Completó mirando hacia los dos mencionados.

-¡Ehhhh! - Se quejaron.

- La verdad.

-Chicos, que os parece si damos una vuelta para que Erika se vaya situando por la zona. - Ofreció el peliazul.

-Buena idea, vamos Erika. - A la joven no le dio tiempo responder, ya que las dos amigas la agarraron de ambos brazos y se la llevaron, seguidas de los tres mayores del grupo.

La nueva integrante quedó maravillada, ya escuchó la descripción que le dio Erik del lugar, pero no se esperaba que hubiera tanta naturaleza, los jóvenes la guiaron por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a una parte del bosque cercano, que se encontraba cortado por un río.

-Este es el mejor lugar de todo el pueblo, es nuestro lugar secreto, casi nadie viene aqui. - Dijo el mayor adelantándose hacía el río, Keiko y Yumiko también se adelantaron y tocaron el agua.

- Qué buena está el agua. - Dijo la castaña.

- Sí, aunque para mi gusto esta un poco fría. - Completo su acompañante, al oír esto último, los dos ``bromistas´´ del grupo se miraron, y sonrieron maliciosamente, sin que estas dos se dieran cuenta, se acercaron silenciosamente a ellas, y... ¡Plaff!

- ¡Ahhhhh, esta fríaaa! - Exclamaron las dos.

- Hermanitooo... te toca tirarte... - Dijo el menor de los dos hermanos bulonamente.

- ¡Ren, paraaa! - Mako empezó a correr de su ``dulce´´ hermano para no ser empapado.

- Sí que se a liado esto... - Dijo la rubia sorprendida.

- Erika, estoy un poco cansado, que tal si nos vamos ¿Eh? - Dijo él causante del caos.

- Sí, mejor nos vamos.

- Te quiero enseñar una cosa antes de volver, seguro que te gusta, chicos, nosotros nos vamos a casa, hasta mañana.

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron, siguieron el cauce del río, el cual estaba tranquilo, la joven estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que él la sacó de ellos.

- Erika... - La joven se giró, viendo a Erik avanzar hacia ella con una mirada maliciosa, dandose cuenta de sus intenciones, pensó en una vía de escape, más solo vio una, a la que le añadió una suculenta venganza hacía el joven.

- Que te lo crees tú.- Erika corrió de Erik, este último iba a empezar a seguirla, pero se percató que iba hacía el río, antes de poder reaccionar ante el acto de la chica, esta ya se tiró al río, el castaño se quedó mirando boquiabierto ante la astucia de ella, por fin emergió, saliendo del río, completamente empapada, lentamente se fue aproximando, el joven no sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya casi cerca de él, dio un sprint, y le dio un abrazó.

- ¡Esta fría!

-Y eso no es todo. - Aprovechando el despiste de este, le empujó hacía el río, así acabando los dos dentro, al poco emergieron, una muerta de risa, y el otro titiritando de frió.

- Estas... contenta...eh. - No podía controlar su voz, cosa que a ella, le provocó más risa. - No tiene gracia.

- Tú eres quien empezó primero, no te quejes ahora. - Le reclamó.

-Lo que... tú digas... - No aguantando más el frió se salió del agua, y se sentó apoyado en un árbol, buscando la calidez del sol. Al ver esto, ella también salió de allí, se acercó a él, y se puso de cuclillas delante suya.

- Lo siento, anda perdonarme. - Erika puso cara de lastima.

- No te pienso perdonar... ni siquiera con esa cara de cordero... degollado. - Siguió diciendo con la voz descontrolada.

- Era cara de perrito lastimado. - Le corrigió.

- Da igual... no va a cambiar el hecho de que este convertido en hielo. - Dijo a modo de ironía, aun titiritando.

- Yo... - No sabía lo que hacer, ahora se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido, a pesar de ser él el que empezó todo, lentamente, sin que este se diera cuenta, se sentó sobre su regazo, le abrazó y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

- Erika que...? - El chico se sonrojó notablemente, la joven levantó la cabeza de su actual sitio.

- Así tendrás calor, ¿No?, es culpa mía de que te hayas caído, así que por favor dejame recompesarte. - Acto seguido volvió a dejar la cabeza en el sitio anterior, Erik se enterneció con la amabilidad y ternura de la joven, así que poco a poco fue uniendo sus brazos a su cadera para poder acercarla más a él. - Pero que...

-Tú también estas empapada por mi culpa..., también me siento culpable..., debería de dejar estos juegos de niños ya.

- No te culpes, es tu forma de ser, y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

- Gracias...

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muy buenas a todos, tal y como prometí (más o menos), un capitulo a la semana, espero que les haya gustado :)

Erik: Sip, nos esforzamos muuuucho.

Ren: Sobre todo él y yo.

Mako, Yumiko y Keiko: ¡Mentira!¡Por vuestra culpa estamos... aahh... ¡Auchhh!

Ren y Erik: Salud.

Mako, Yumiko y Keiko: ¡Ni se os ocurra dirigidnos la palabra!

Erika: Vamos... tranquilizaros ya los tres.

Mako, Yumiko y Keiko: ¡No!, ¿Como puedes estar tan campante si Erik te iba a hacer lo mismo?

Erika: Vosotros lo habéis dicho **iba a hacerlo**, pero no le dejé e.e

Mako: Pero al final terminaste en el río O.O

Erika: por voluntad propia xDD

Erik: una cosa, ¿Como supiste que te iba a tirar?

Erika: Tú mirada de acosador lo decía todo e.e

Erik: Ahhh, mi mirada de... ¿¡De que dijiste!?

Erika: Era broma hombre.

Keiko: Erik, q le ibas a hacerle ehhhh...

Erik: ¡Sereis mentes sucias!

Luna: Pero será esto posible... -.-´, ¡Como no pareis os quitó la paga de un mes entero!

Todos menos Luna y Erika: Qué has dicho... - Acompañado de una mirada maliciosa.

Luna: O.O... ¡Ahhhhhhh dejadme!

Erika (De fondo a Luna siendo seguida por los demás con palas y antorchas): No se porque pero esto se me hace familiar... serán imaginaciones. Bueno, comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones que lo duda demasiado Luna son bienvenidas, Hasta pronto¡ :)


End file.
